Omamori Oni
by Spartan719
Summary: After being saved from the Makamou, Yuto has been trained in the Oni ways by Hibiki. Now on his 16th birthday, Yuto not only becomes the new Hibiki but a strange cat girl came to protect him. How will this new Hibiki handle this?
1. Happy 16th Birthday, Hibiki!

**AN: Alright guys! I am ready to give you all Omamori Oni but before I do I want you to all know that there might be a few OCs. Also, that I don't really like harems so I'll see what I can do but for now is Yuto/Himari. If that doesn't work out I'll try the harem. Anyways, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Omamori Himari or Kamen Rider Hibiki.

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy 16th Birthday, Hibiki!

(Seven years ago)

"We're almost home, Yuto." His father said as he was driving. They were driving in the woods for quite some time now.

"Tou-san, what is that?" The two adult turned to see a figure out on the road. The figure sees the car and transformed. One of them turned into a giant black tiger spider and stabbed its leg into the roof. The spider flipped it and the car flew across the road. Yuto crawls out with some blood on him and looks to see both of his parents dead.

Just as the spider was approaching him, two fireballs came and out of the woods came an armored figure. The armored man was holding two fiery maces which also appear to be drum sticks. The armored man looks at Yuto before looking at the spider. The man charged as he was defending himself from the spider legs.

Yuto watched amazed as the man defended himself against the webbing by breathing purple flames. The flames reached the spider, scorching it. The spider roared in pain as the man got up to its face and breathed purple flames again. He soon jumped on the back, got his belt buckle out, and placed it on. The buckle soon increased in size and the man starts beating on it like a drum. Soon he was going faster as the drum was now giving off purple waves. The man soon finished with both Rekka, causing the spider to explode.

Yuto was speechless and the man walks up to him.

"Come with me. More will be here soon." The man said before offering his hand to Yuto. Yuto stared at him before taking it.

"Who are you?"

"Hibiki."

* * *

(Nine Years later)

Yuto was sleeping in his bed. For nine years, he's been living with and was being trained by Hibiki. Yuto, thanks to Hibiki's training, has a muscular build, was more mature for his age, and a little taller. A man enters the room, he was in his mid-forties to fifties, had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a grey sweatshirt and jogging pants. He shook Yuto but Yuto didn't respond.

"Yuto, wake up." The man said.

"Five…more minutes." Yuto said. The man looked around and sees Yuto's Taiko. He grabbed the drumsticks and started beating on it. It only takes a few seconds for Yuto to get up. He looked at the man.

"Good morning, Yuto."

"Good morning, Hibiki." The man smiled and shook Yuto's light brown hair.

"You're friend, Rinko, is waiting outside for you and is quite impatient. I suggest you do before she brings her cat here." When Hibiki and Yuto moved to the neighborhood, Yuto befriended Rinko and was friends with her ever since. She also has a tendency to mess with Yuto especially since he's allergic to cats especially Ranmaru, her cat.

"Okay." Yuto replied. He got up, brushed his teeth, changed, and ate breakfast. Before he went out Hibiki wanted to talk with him.

"Yuto, I know today is your sixteenth birthday and nine years since I've met you and….I've trained you hard to be a man and…here, happy birthday. I think it's time that I gave this to you." Hibiki gives Yuto a small box. Yuto peeked inside and his eyes were widened with surprise.

"Hibiki, is this-!?" Hibiki raised his hands.

"Yuto, I'm too old for this now and I have taught you almost everything I know. I am no longer Hibiki now, you are him. From now on, just call me Hitoshi." Hibiki, now Hitoshi, said with a smile but his expression soon turned serious. "But remove it from the box when the time is right." Yuto nodded.

"I won't let you down, Hib-I mean, Hitoshi." Hitoshi smiled.

"Good, now go before you're late to class." Yuto smiled, picked up his bag and left. He sees Rinko looking at him with an impatient face.

"You're lucky Hibiki woke you up or else I would get Ranmaru." Rinko said before she and Yuto started walking.

"That's mean. Who throws cats at someone who's allergic to them?"

"Well, I didn't want you to be late on your special day."

"Yeah, that's right, today is my sixteenth birthday. Nine years from this day was when my parents died."

"Oh! I'm sorry, but to have your parents die on that day."

"It's okay, it's also been nine years since I met you and Hitoshi."

"Hitoshi?"

"Hibiki, he wants me to call him by his real name." Yuto soon looked at the box Hitoshi gave him and soon looked at the Omamori that his grandma gave him.

"That's the amulet your grandma gave you, right?"

"Yeah, but usually when I touch it, it feels like a ball but now it's just empty."

"Hast thou grown accustomed to that body?" a female voice asked. "Thou canst not play with the charm any longer." she said as both teens looked up. "Might thou be Amakawa Yuuto, Milord?" They saw a girl dressed in a red school uniform with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and violet eyes. She was carrying something covered in a cloth; it looked to be a sword?

"Milord has become very handsome." she said. "Tell me how bold are thou?" she asked whispering into his ear. Making Yuto blush a little bit but then got suspicious when she said his full name and what she said about his amulet. He soon moved out of her way a little bit considering this was seducing and he just met her.

"Wha-wha?" Rinko started confused and startled. "We're going to be late! Bye-bye!" she said dragging Yuto away.

* * *

At school, Yuto was staring out the window thinking about the girl.

"_Who is she? Well she isn't an illusion, that's for sure. But, how did she know about me or my Omamori?" _Yuto thought before staring at Hitoshi's box. Soon it was lunch time and Taizou approached Yuto.

"Hey Yuto want to get something to eat?" Before Yuto can respond Rink grabbed Yuto from the collar and dragged him.

"I need to talk with him." Rinko explained.

"Uhhh.."

"What?" Rink asked with a menacing tone in her voice at Taizou.

"Nothing!" Taizou said before Rinko and Yuto were out of the room.

At the roof, Rinko let Yuto go. Rinko proceeded to talk with him about the girl.

"Are you done contemplating?"

"About the girl from this morning? No, I mean it's strange that she know a lot about me." Yuto answered.

"So you don't know anything about her!?"

"No, I really don't." Yuto said in a serious tone surprising Rinko even more.

"But she said your full name and that uniform she's wearing is different meaning she must be from somewhere far away."

"Not to change the subject but how do you know about uniforms?"

"I saw them in the national championships." Rinko answered. "Is she some sort of secret fiancé?"

"If I did then I would've told you years ago." Yuto defended but soon the door opened.

"Taizou, weren't you going to the Cafeteria?" he asked his friend who looked off his eyes where colorless and he had a strange aura around him.

"Haha…" he laughed quietly he then put his hand into the air with fire like energy around it. He then shot some strange energy ay the two, Yuto blocked the attack from hitting Rinko but the two were still knocked down.

"Taizou, what the hell man?" he asked getting up.

"Yuto what did you do?" Rinko asked him.

"I didn't do anything." he said.

"You have no idea of the blood in you that you have gotten from your ancestor?" he said his voice distorted. "No matter I will rip you to shreds and eat you hole."

"That wouldeth pose a problem." The girl from before said as she landed on the roof in-between them. "He wouldeth be my man!" she said as she stood between them.

"You're the seductress from this morning!" Rinko shouted pointing at her.

"Tis no use even though canst do naught." she said to her.

"Who are you?" The possessed Taizou asked.

"I will not give my name to a simple spirit such as thee." she said drawing the sword slowly. "My blade doth face only spirits. I shall smite Spirits." she said as she pointed the sword at him.

"Eeeek! Is that a real blade?" Rinko shouted out scarred.

"W-Wait a minute!" Yuuto said trying to get things under control. "What are you planning on doing with that sword? He's our friend, so please stop this!"

"Prithee forgive me. For I was raised in the mountains. My body is not used to being in a city." she said. "But even I can tell that something is amiss."

"How amusing." Taizou chuckled. "If you plan on killing someone then give it your best shot." he challenged.

"As thou wishest." she said as she got ready to attack.

"I asked you to stop!" Yuuto said as he grabbed her from behind. "Didn't….I…?" he said as he felt something he's pretty sure he shouldn't be touching. _"This is something soft? Uh-Oh!"_

"W-Where art thou placing thy hand?" she asked furiously as she back handed him. She then slammed the blunt end of the sword into Taizou's gut making him fly back along with something else.

"Tisk…" a voice said. "I wanted to have more fun." it complained. "Oh well." it said as energy formed into a spider creature, he was tall with a slender build and a black shell. He had sharp claws with spider legs dangling from his hips and shoulders. His head looked like that of a spider with several eyes and mandibles. "Oh did I not tell you I was a Makamou?" he said in a mock tone.

"Wait! What!?" Yuto exclaimed as he was getting up. He truly had no idea Makamou can possess people.

"Baka des." The spider Makamou said. "This is the so called heir to the Amakawa name?" he said in disbelief.

"Tis not you concern." she said as she slashed at him but he dodged.

"My my, aren't you a protective little kitty." he joked as he made a large claw grow from his wrist to block her attack. There weapons clashed making sparks fly. "You are a good swordsman but only so much." he said as he jumped back and fired webs at her. That entangled her in her place. "Now you be a good kitty and-" and as he was talking Yuto pulled out the box from earlier. He took the item out. It was an upside down tuning fork with an Oni face in the base.

"That's-!" The Spider Makamou exclaimed. Rinko and the girl looked at it confused.

Yuto turned the metal part upwards making it a proper tuning fork. He tapped it on his wrist and it began to give off visible sound waves. . He placed it against his forehead and when he did the face from the tuning fork appeared on his forehead. The sound waves from the face spread throughout his body before it got caught in a violet flame. Soon he swung his arm out dispersing the flames. When he did it revealed a new figure.

He appeared to be wearing a kind of purple bodysuit, red gloves and boots, silver straps covering his chest, a belt around his waist, and what looked like a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and the same Oni face decorating the forehead. This was Kamen Rider Hibiki.

**Hibiki (****響****)**

Hibiki was a little taller and proceeded to walk towards the Spider Makamou.

"O-Oni…" The Spider Makamou said.

"Impossible." The girl said.

"Yuto?" Rink asked. Hibiki turned around and faced her.

"It's Hibiki in this form, now Rinko just watch." Hibiki said as he got his Ongekibou Rekka out before charging. The Spider Makamou attempted to fire his webbing but Hibiki dodged it before continuing his charge. Hibiki then smashed his drumsticks into the Makamou's face. But one of its' legs blocked it but could still feel the burn.

"**Kihōjutsu: Onibi!"** Hibiki announced before breathing purple flames into the Makamou's face and kicking him away. As the two were fighting the girl was shocked and had many questions.

"_What kind of Oni is that? What arts has the Young Master dabbled into?" _The girl thought before trying to free herself. So far, Hibiki is doing well and was using the knowledge he obtained from his predecessor. The Spider Makamou soon shot webbing onto Hibiki. Hibiki was tangled, dropped both Rekka, and the Spider Makamou and was starting to walk towards him. Hibiki soon breathed fire again causing the Spider Makamou to stumble back more.

"**Kitōjutsu: Onidume!" **Hibiki announced before claws formed from his hands. He tore through the webs and charged at the Makamou, slashing his claws constantly at his chest. The Spider Makamou fell on his back and rolled. Hibiki picked up his Rekka and soon both were burning with fire.

"**Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan**!" Hibiki announced before aiming both Rekka and launched multiple fireballs from them at the Spider Makamou. The Spider Makamou tried to put the flames out but Hibiki, with both Rekka still burning, charged and bashed the Spider Makamou multiple times. Each strike felt more painful than the last. When Hibiki hit him with both Rekka the Spider Makamou flew to the ground.

"Impossible! How can you be this skilled when you don't even know about your blood!?"

"I had a good teacher." Hibiki responded. He soon sees the girl, now free, behind the Spider Makamou before slashing his back. She soon punched him in the face and he stumbled back before Hibiki punched him. Hibiki soon faced the Spider Makamou before getting his belt buckle out. He placed it on him and it extended when it became as big as huge Taiko.

"**Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!"** Hibiki soon started to beat on it, each hit sending a purple pulse.

**(****音撃打・火炎連打の型****, Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style) **

Hibiki started beating faster and the Mamakou was now immobile. Soon Hibiki used both Rekka for one last beat. When he did the Mamakou exploded leaving an unconscious Taizou. Hibiki looked behind and saw the girl missing and Rinko speechless. A bright light engulfed Hibiki and when it faded all that was left was Yuto, with the armor but without his helmet. Rinko stepped up to him.

Yuto felt a dark aura surrounding her and despite being an Oni, he looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Hey…Rinko…funny story, I-."

"Save it! How did you fight the monster!? Do you know that Samurai Girl!? What's with the armor!? And what did that monster mean by you being an Oni!?"

"Rinko, well..it's…uh-."

"OUT WITH IT! ESPECIALLY, THE QUESTION ABOUT THE GIRL!"

"How many times do I have to say this? I DON'T know anything about her, honest!" Yuto said.

* * *

At night, Yuto had a really hard time explaining to Rinko about being Oni. He also tried to explain to Hitoshi about the Makamou possessing Taizou and the girl.

"I must admit, I never heard of Makamou possessing anyone before." Hitoshi said and he was one of the oldest Oni today.

"Yeah, something feels wrong about this. This is something I need to look into because if any of them could possess anyone then who knows when the chaos will end in the city." Hitoshi nodded.

"Agreed, I'll contact some old friends of mine or Takeshi to see if they know anything or would be willing to lend their support." Hitoshi said. Yuto nodded and went up to his room. "Yuto, good job fighting that Makamou, I guess you are the new Hibiki now."

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without your teachings, Hitoshi." Hitoshi then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, the girl you mentioned before is here."

"What!? When!?"

"Not too long ago actually. She said she wanted to speak to you about something. She's in your room." Hitoshi said. Yuto nodded and went up. Yuto opens the door and sees her on his bed in a white night gown.

"Well art thou retiring for the night?" the girl asked. "You look as if thou have seen a ghost?"

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Dost thou, remember how I felt, this afternoon?" she asked showing some of her…features. Yuto blushed and looked away a little.

"Well…"

"If it pleases you, Master, then we could continue." She said in a seducing voice. Yuto shook his head.

"Can you at least tell me what's going?"

"Let me see your amulet." Yuto shows it. "I thought so. Tis gone already."

"Huh?"

"This amulet hath the power to protect the one who wore it." she explained. "Tis only to last till Milord hath become a man… in other words, thy 16th birthday. Right now Milord hath no protection. Or at least tis what I thought. Now more and more spirits shall gather to face thee, much like the one this afternoon. Tis the fate of the one with thy blood."

"My… blood?" he asked confused.

"Worry not that the protection of this amulet hath faded." she said as she looked into his eyes. "More than my oath… no even had I not taken an oath, I shall protect thee milord." she said in an almost loving tone. "Milord I shall never stray from thy side." Yuto blushed and was thankful that he wasn't in the bed with her but then had a question.

"What oath?"

"Tis an ancient one. Milord's Grandfather did ask me to swear it. But even if he hath not asked…" She soon yawned as she got herself comfortable on the bed. "My first battle after a long journey… forgive me for I cannot continue any more. Allow me to retire for the night." she said as her eyes started to close.

"Hey wait up you haven't even told me he important thing yet." Yuto said he moved up and shook her. "Can I at least get a name?"

She then looked him in the eyes with a set of white cat ears on her head, she then said. "Himari. My spirit is that of a cute little cat… and now… I sleep." Himari said as she soon began to sleep.

"Wait…cat? You've got to be kidding-Achoo!" Yuto looks in the mirror and sees himself with his nose running, tears forming, and his cheeks going red. "I'm sleeping in the living room." Yuto said as he walked downstairs. Hitoshi overheard the whole thing and chuckled to himself.

"He's growing up so fast." He said.

* * *

**AN: I won't be accepting harems or making ayakashi as Oni (At least not until I think it out). So I want to hear it from you guys. I'll be accepting OC self-inserts (or main characters that isn't ayakashi) for the Oni (Has to be canon but i could make exceptions if you plead your case hard enough) and you can name a girl or fellow OC to have them paired with. **

**Example:**

**Name:**

**History:**

**Persoanlity:**

**Oni Name:**

**Reason for being an Oni:**

**Reason for being in the story:**

**Pairing (optional):**

**Anyways, just leave your questions, reviews, or concerns in the reviews or private messages. Ok, that's all, goodnight.**


	2. Cats and Water Don't Mix

**AN: Alright to show my devotion towards this story, I'm going to give you guys my latest chapter on this story. I'm still open towards OC suggestions so please leave more in the reviews. Now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Omamori Himari.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cats and Water Don't Mix

Yuto was sleeping on the couch and was at the same time thinking of what to do with Himari. He soon wakes up and sees that it's 5 a.m. He sighed gets up, goes into his room, carefully took out the appropriate clothing he needs without waking Himari, changes into them, and left. He soon began jogging. As an Oni now, Yuto needs to have daily training and practice on the Taiko to perfect his Oni powers. As he was jogging he remembered a earlier point when he was still in training.

* * *

_(3 years ago)_

_Yuto stopped and breathed heavily as he was exhausted from running. Hibiki stopped and looked at him. _

"_Are you tired?" Yuto nodded. Hibiki looked around and further into the distance ahead of them._

"_How about a bet? If you beat me to the house then training is over for the end of the day." Hibiki said. Yuto relaxed for a few minutes before making a decision. _

"_Ok, you're on." The two started at the same position and soon they started jogging towards the house. As the two were jogging Yuto nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Hibiki stopped to check on him. "Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" Yuto shook his head._

"_I won't give up." Hibiki smiled._

"_Even with a will like yours now, there is always a time when people acknowledge their limits. It's best you should acknowledge yours now than never." Hibiki explained. "We'll take a break for a little while but we're still going to train a bit more." Yuto nodded and walked with Hibiki back to the house._

* * *

Yuto is now better at this than he was years ago. In fact, a part of him now enjoys this and it took his mind off some of his troubles. Yuto sat on a park bench nearby and started thinking especially on the Makamou presence.

"_I doubt my Disc Animals could cover the city alone. I just hope Hitoshi can speak to Takeshi about that. But for now…" _Yuto grabbed a compact disc with a red hawk design. He grabbed his Onsa Onkaku and waved over the disc with. The disc transformed into a red mechanical hawk and flew away.

An hour later Yuto jogs back to the house. He sees Hitoshi, Himari, and Rinko. He sees Rinko with an angry face.

"Uhhh…Morning, Rinko." Yuto said.

"I don't want to hear it! Why was she in your bed when I came in!?" Hitoshi was about to say something but Himari stopped him.

"Let me. I was only fulfilling an oath that I had sworn upon my Lord's grandfather. The Young Master only offered me his bed while he slept in the living room."

"What kind of oath?" Himari soon started to explain everything that she had told Yuto and Hitoahi last night. Also that Yuto's families were one of the twelve Demon Slayer families and that more spirits, or ayakashi, will continue to come for Yuto because of that. Rinko wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen the Spider Makamou yesterday and argued that Yuto could defend himself since he transformed which caused Himari to ask. "Young Master, I have a question that preys my mind? Are you really an Oni?" Yuto wanted to explain but allowed Hitoshi to considering he was the older Oni.

"An Oni is someone who is trained Ongekido, the art of fighting Makamou with pure sound even though it makes us close to an actual one. The Oni are athletically trained with amazing fighting skills. The Makamou are monstrous demons who live on by consuming humans. But one thing that worries us is how they are able to possess humans."

"What do you mean?" Rinko asked.

"They are usually created by clones of the Douji and Hime. And, are usually seen in rural areas, they are rarely seen in a city but…they need something to feed the Makamou. Oni like us fight them to defend humans from them."

"Hitoshi, I am curious about you." Himari said.

"About what?"

"How long ago did you meet the Young Master? And were you the one who trained him to be an Oni?" Hitoshi nodded.

Hitoshi started to explain how he met Yuto and how he trained him to be his successor. The girls were surprised to say the least. Himari, however, was relieved that her young master wasn't quite literally an Oni. Yuto goes upstairs to change but before he does he practiced on his Taiko.

Himari and Rinko looked at him playing. When they blinked they see Hibiki playing but blinked again to see Yuto.

"It's one of the ways of the Oni." Hitoshi explained. "An Oni is trained to battle the Makamou through instrument or in this case, the Taiko. Yuto practices to stay in touch with his Oni powers and to do that he must be accustomed to the instrument that he uses." Hitoshi continued before hearing the phone from downstairs and answering it.

The two were watching Yuto playing the Taiko and even though he wasn't playing a particular song, it felt…passionate. As if each beat was like an earthquake but in a good way. Yuto soon ended and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Himari and Rinko soon went downstairs, unsure of what to do with the new information they acquired.

* * *

(At School)

"I know this is sudden, but we have a transfer student here." Ms. Kisaragi explained. Himari was in front of the whole class. Yuto seemed slightly surprised while Rinko looked frustrated that she's here. "Please, tell us your name."

"I am Himari Noihara. I hail from countryside, so I know not what trouble I may cause ye, but it gives me great honor to meet ye." Himari said. Everyone was talking about her, either because she's hot (especially from the males) or how she speaks.

"Good, how about a seat-." Before she could finish, Himari walked up the desk next to Yuto but was already occupied.

"Excuse me but it would serve me better to know everyone if I sat there ran than be forgotten in the back. Woulds't thou be so kind as to give thy seat to me, M'lord?" The boy instantly got up.

"S-Sure, no problem!"

"My thanks." She soon sat in the seat next to Yuto's which further frustrates Rinko.

"Hey, Himari, when did you become a transfer student?" Yuto said.

"I placed wards around the area. So the people here would accept my presence more easily." Himari explained. Just then Rinko was so frustrated that she broke her pen.

"THAT'S IT!" Rinko exclaimed. She soon pointed her finger at Himari. "Himari Noihara. I challenge you to a duel! If I win you will stay away from Yuto!" Everyone was surprised except Himari.

"H-Hey, Rinko…" Yuto began but Himari stepped up to her.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Himari…"

"Very well, I accept." Himari replied.

Later, the duel consisted of physical contests such as racing, martial arts, tennis, etc. At the end, in short, Himari beat Rinko at everything. Everyone was surprised that Rinko, the strongest supporter for exercise in the sports club, has lost.

"Milady, dost not have the power to protect the Young Master." Himari observed. "I have that power. Just give up and accept the fact." Himari stated as she walked past Rinko. Rinko soon screamed.

"Shut up, you stupid cat! Don't just intrude in our lives like the monster you are!"

"Rinko!" Himari had a blank look on her face while Rinko was shocked at what she just said.

"I am aware of the fact." Himari stated before walking away. Yuto followed her.

After school, Himari was sitting on the rooftop and Yuto walked in through the door.

"Could you forgive Rinko?" Yuto asked. "She didn't mean any harm. She's just confused since you just showed up all of a sudden." He explained.

"Worry not." She answered.

"Thank you."

"But, what sayst thou?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like thee to speak thy mind. Dost thou think a spirit like me will cause only trouble?" Yuto looked at her.

"I've known something like this for a long time since I met Hitoshi so it has been the truth from what you said. That you were just worried about me like my grandparents and Hitoshi were. And, I could never turn a girl like that away." Yuto explained while smiling. Himari was surprised but soon her expression turned to content.

"If so, please catch me." Himari said as shell fell off. Yuto ran and caught her. The two were on the floor and Himari was snuggled on to his chest.

"_When did felt this way before?" _Yuto thought as he was blushing.

"_Dost thou remember now, Young Master? Tis alright…it's only a matter of time." _Himari thought. On a roof not to far there was a red mechanical-like hawk. The hawk looked like it chucked before flying away.

* * *

Yuto and Himari arrived home and when they went inside they noticed a two packages. And Hitoshi examining them but not before greeting them.

"What is this, Hitoshi?" Yuto asked.

"Takeshi sent these to help detect the Makamou should they appear in the city. Also I called a couple of my friends, they cannot come themselves but they will be sending their apprentices here but then again I only called a few." Hitoshi explained. Yuto's eyes widened and opened one of the boxes. To Himari, they were just compact disks with the designs of animals on them.

"Sugoi! This will be helpful." Yuto said with enthusiasm.

"How will disks aid you in detecting Makamou?" Himari asked. Yuto and Hitoshi smiled before bring the boxes to the backyard. When they set them down, Yuto brought out the Henshin Onsa Onkaku and waved it over the blue disks. To her surprise when he did the disks flew out and transformed into birds before flying out into the rest of the city. He grabbed the second box and did the same thing but except the animals this time were wolves. They ran out through the door. Yuto and Hitoshi looked to see Himari with a very surprised face.

"They're called Disk Animals, they provide recon and can usually detect the Makamou for the Oni." Hitoshi began.

"We also use them for training or if anyone needs protection. They can also turn invisible at will so no one else can detect them." Just then the red hawk flew and landed on Yuto's shoulder. "Akanetaka, what is it?"

"I think I detected a Makamou not too far from here." It said, much to Himari's surprise.

"What!? When!?" Instead of answering Akanetaka transformed into a disk. Yuto grabbed out the Onsa Onkaku. He opened the metal part and placed the disc on the end of it which fits. He soon closed it and spun the disc. Yuto seemed focused while Himari looked confused. He soon opened, got the disc out, and allowed Akanetaka to transform. "I got it." Yuto said. Himari was surprised while Hitoshi tossed Yuto keys. Yuto's eyes widened.

"Hitoshi, this is-!"

"You're Hibiki now, so you'll need it." Hitoshi explained. Just as Yuto was about to leave he notices Himari following him.

"Master, even if you can defend yourself I cannot allow harm to come to thee." Yuto wanted to argue but didn't have the time for it. Soon, the two were in the garage and Yuto sees something covered in a sheet before pulling it out, revealing a dark blue motorcycle, the Gaika.

"Do you know how to drive?" Yuto nodded.

"I had a good teacher." He replied before grabbing out a helmet.

He got on the Gaika and looked over to Himari and offered her one.

"Well, get on." Yuto said and Himari got on, placed the helmet on, and tightly grabbed onto Yuto. Yuto blushed and was thankful his helmet was on. The Akanetaka flew in front of Yuto and led the two out. Hitoshi smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I need to have a talk with that boy soon about young love."

* * *

He continued following Akanetaka until Akanetaka stopped at a parking lot building. They drove to the top of the building until they see a monster that resembles a hawk and eagle approaching a man. Akanetaka flew by and distracted the Satori. Hibiki and Himari got off and got the man away. Once he was gone Yuto grabbed the Onsa Onkaku, pulling the metal part out, and tapping it on the handlebars. As it was giving sound waves, Yuto placed it against his forehead. Soon his body was consumed by a violet flame. He turned into Hibiki and dismissed the flames. Hibiki and Himari got their respective weapons and charged.

Himari clashed her sword with the Satori's but the Satori kicked her. When she was out of range Hibiki used his Rekka to launch multiple fireballs at the Satori. While it was trying to put the flames out, Himari jumped and slashed against its chest. Hibiki soon stepped it and started bashing it with both of his Rekka.

The Satori roared before slashing against Hibiki chest. Hibiki flew a couple of inches.

"Master! Are you okay!?" Himari asked as she went to Hibiki.

"I'm fine, nothing I can't take." Hibiki answered as he got up. The Satori began walking towards them. "We're going to need a little help." Hibiki said as he got disks, which were hanging on his side, out.

"Are those…?" Himari asked and Hibiki nodded. He soon threw two out. One transformed into a miniature wolf and the other into a gorilla. The two started jumping around and attacking the Satori, the Akanetaka soon joined them. Hibiki got both his Rekka and charged them. Himari becomes surprised when the flames from the Rekka looked like actual blades.

The Disk Animals moved out of the way and Himari charged with her sword. She slashed through the Satori and soon Hibiki was about to do the same.

"**Kiboujutsu: Rekkaken!" **Hibiki announced as slashed through the Satori with both flaming swords. The Satori groaned before it fell down and exploded. Hibiki and Himari looked to see an unconscious person in the Satori's place. Hibiki knelt down and inspected him as the Ruriōkami and Ryokuōzaru went back to his belt.

"Another possessed…" Hibiki muttered.

"Tis not normal?" Hibiki became engulfed in a light leaving only Yuto. Yuto shook his head.

"You heard Hitoshi this morning. Makamou don't possess people and are created by the Douji and Hime: The Man and the Lady, you can say. And, they should've been nearby." Yuto explained.

"I see. Tis a fearful thought, seeing them possess anyone at any given time." Yuto nodded before getting back on the Gaika.

"C'mon let's go, he'll be fine now." Himari nodded and got her helmet back on. She grabbed Yuto again and the Akanetaka followed them.

Once they were home Yuto slept on the couch again while Himari was in his bed. Akanetaka was telling Hitoshi everything that he saw and what happened at the roof. Hitoshi chuckled and decided to Yuto some advice soon.

* * *

(At School)

"Let's go to the beach!" Taizou exclaimed.

"What?"

"What's gotten into you, Taizou?"

"The beach?" Taziou nodded.

"Calm down." Yu said. Yu is the class president and looks at the three.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Why don't we go to the beach to both welcome and get acquainted with, Noihara?"

"As long as the young master is present." Taizou then went up to Yuto.

"You are coming right?"

"Uh…yes."

"Good, then it's settled.

After school Yuto and Himari were walking home.

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"Tis not a gentleman's duty a lady when she shops, is it not?"

"But for swimsuits?"

"I do not have any. Perchance 'twould please thee more to see me swim nude." She teasingly said before chuckling. She soon jumped to some stairs nearby. "All you have to do is choose. I am relying on thee." She said before moving ahead.

"Why couldn't she ask Hitoshi about this?" Just then it started to rain. Yuto ran under a bridge. Soon he began to hear a voice.

"_Forget. Forget anything and everything, demon slayer." _

"Forget?"

"_If you don't you will…Die!"_

Yuto turned around and saw nothing. Yuto grabbed a yellow disk from the bag along with his Onsa Onkaku. He tapped it on the disk which soon transformed into a crab.

"I'm counting on you." The Kihadagani nodded before jumping into the water.

* * *

The next day, Hitoshi was driving the car to the mall with Yuto, Himari, and Rinko as passenger. Rinko wanted to come since she was a female and could easily pick out something for Himari. Yuto wanted to tell everyone of the voice but didn't because he didn't want anyone to be worried and Kihadagani hasn't reported in.

Hitoshi soon dropped them off at the entrance.

"I'll go find a parking spot. I'll meet you three inside." Hitoshi explained before driving off.

At the store Himari and Rinko were looking around while Yuto was waiting for them. He also looked to see if Kihadagani was nearby but no luck. Rinko was showing Himari various bikinis while she couldn't make up her mind.

"Young master! Which looks better on me?" Everyone heard and started chuckling near Yuto. Yuto slapped his hand on his forehead.

"_Baka…" _Yuto thought.

"What's your breast size?" Rinko asked.

"I don't know." Then all of sudden Rinko grabbed Himari's breasts and started playing with them. "No way! 88!?" Rinko screamed in surprise. Himari was blushing while rinko was playing around with having…thoughts. Hitoshi walked up to them.

"Rinko, everyone's looking at you." Hitoshi whispered into her ear. Rinko looked around and he was right. She blushed out of embarrassment and placed her hands away. Soon, Himari was trying on various bikinis, Yuto tried so hard to not to blush while focusing at the task at hand. Hitoshi, while waiting, saw a separate changing booth dripping water and a red eye. He soon opened it and saw a puddle.

Later, Himari looks sad as she noticed looked around everyone and their clothing. She was wearing a pink kimono and looked at it. She soon sees Yuto walking up to her.

"Hey Himari, is something wrong?" Yuto asked. Himari stood up and looked at him.

"Young master, do Japanese clothes please thee?"

"Huh?" Yuto soon looked around at everyone and at Himari. He then gets what she's trying to say.

"People concern themselves with surroundings and uphold an image because of that. What I'm asking thee…doth my appearance please thee?" Yuto soon started slowly pushing Himari.

"Silly me! I forgot that we still need to buy something." He soon led Himari to a casual clothing store.

"Young master?"

"You do look cute in Japanese clothes but it's nice to have some diversity every once in a while." Yuto explained. Hitoshi soon found and overheard him. Hitoshi smiled as he remembered a lesson he taught him regarding that. Hitoshi then chuckled when Himari dragged Yuto to a changing booth. Hitoshi sat on nearby bench as he remembered Yuto's apprentice days.

* * *

_(5 years ago)_

_Hibiki was watching Yuto beat on the Taiko. To Hibiki, the sound was good but something about his style was…a little off. Hibiki stopped Yuto._

"_Hibiki, what is it?"_

"_The way you're beating; it's always the same."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your pace, it's always at the same speed never faster or slower. To master the Taiko you must know when and how to beat."_

"_Diversity?" Hibiki nodded._

"_Yes, diversity is what adds the flavor to the sound. Without it, your sound is just…dull." Yuto nodded and soon he was beating at different speeds and there was a matching change in rhythm in what he's playing. Hibiki smiled as he continued watching his apprentice play._

* * *

Hitoshi soon snaps himself out of the memories to see Himari in a white dress and Yuto looking at her. He sees Yuto being surprised when Himari said she'll buy it. He sees her grabbing Yuto by the arm like a couple would do. Hitoshi stood up and proceeded his way to the car.

* * *

(The next day)

Everyone was on the beach and a small pale girl with green hair, and red eyes was eating. She was watching Yuto but unknown to her a small yellow mechanical crab was near her. Kihadagani was watching her for a while now.

"_I think I should go to Yuto now." _He thought before slowly crawling away and luckily the girl didn't notice him. As Yuto and the others except Himari who took a whale floatie. He sees Himari far away and just as he was about to swim to her, he felt some tugging his shorts. He grabbed it and his eyes widened at it.

"Kihadagani! Where were you?"

"It's a big place, my friend. And, you wouldn't believe what I saw." Kihadagani said before transforming into a disk. Yuto spun the disk with the Onsa Onkaku and his eyes widened. Rinko sees Yuto looking at the spinning disk and remembered what Hitoshi told her the other day when she saw Ranmaru playing with a weird mechanical wolf.

Yuto placed them away and soon swam to Himari. Himari was a little scared when Yuto showed up.

"Himari, we need to leave now."

"Why? I have nothing against this decision, I am merely curious."

"It's because-." Before Yuto could finish they got hit by a huge wave. He sees Himari going down; he swam in and grabs her by the waist. He brought her up but Himari was stuck to him.

"Himari, let go!"

"If I do then I'll drown!"

"Don't worry! I'll keep you afloat but please, we have to go before-." Before Yuto could finish tentacles emerged from the ocean. "Oh son of a-." before he could finish some of the tentacles grabbed him down to the bottom, along with Himari.

Yuto soon wakes up with the green haired girl sitting on top of him.

"Descendant of the Amakawa family…" Yuto recognizes her voice from before.

"It's you."

"I'm Shizuku. ..nano."

"Shizuku?" Yuto looks around and he sees himself in some kind of cove.

"The awakening of a demon slayer will disrupt the balance between mankind of spirits. If I let you live then you'll destroy us for the sake of humanity." Shizuku said before a ball of water appeared in her hand and turned to a sharp icicle. "One hundred years ago, my kind…was destroyed by the Jibashiri family, one of the twelve demon slayer families. We were just living peacefully." Shizuku said before aiming her icicle. "Demon slayers are evil…nano." Yuto's expression was blank as he took in this information. "Die!"

"Young master!" Himari soon jumped out of the water and proceeded to fight with Shizuku. Shizuku summoned icicles and fired but Himari dodged and punched or kicked them all down.  
"Tis no use. I will not let thee lay a finger upon my young master."

"A cat…and pig-headed cat at that…nano."

"You use ice needles…a Mizuchi, then?"

"The Crimson Blade of Noihara. You still side with the Amakawa family? Traitor!" Just then an a giant squid like creature appeared.

"There's two of you?"

"I'm not that picky when it comes to my methods."

"Don't toy with me!" Himari said before Shizuku teleported away only for the squid monster to grab her by the tentacles. "Is that all you got?" Shizuku soon summond a whirlpool on the monster and Himari.

"Himari!" He soon sees Himari on the verge of drowning. Yuto brought out the Onsa Onkaku on standby which brings out Shizuku's curiosity. Yuto tapped it on a nearby rock and placed it against his forehead. Yuto was soon consumed by a purple flame until it faded leaving Hibiki. Shizuku was really surprised.

"What is this? This is not the power of a demon slayer. What are you? Nano." Hibiki looked at her.

"Oni." Hibiki answered, which leaves Shizuku more surprised, before getting both Rekka out and charging them with fire. Shizuku got in a defensive position but Hibiki fired at the whirlpool holding Himari. The whirlpool faded but Himari was still stuck. Hibiki got a disk out and threw it. It transformed into Akanetaka. Akanetaka distracted the monster so much that he let go of Himari just to get it. Hibiki catches Himari.

"Himari are you okay?" Himari blushed and nodded. Hibiki let Himari down before fighting the squid monster. Shizuku was watching Hibiki fight and shad to say she never heard of any Oni like this one before or how could a human turn into one.

As Hibiki dodged its tentacles, he fired again at them and used the opportunity to beat on its chest. Hibiki sees tentacles coming at him so fast that he doesn't have time to beat them away. Instead he inhaled and exhaled purple flames, turning the tentacles to crisp. The Akanetaka soon poked out its eyes making the monster cry in pain. Hibiki soon got the Kaentsuzumi off his belt and placed it on the monster's chest. It grew bigger and Hibiki started playing on it with both of his Rekka.

"**Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!"**

**(****音撃打・火炎連打の型****: Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style) **

He soon started playing faster and when it ended, the monster exploded. Shizuku soon sent more ice needles at him.

"Young master!" Himari pushed him out of the way and broke nearly all of them but one got in her thigh.

"Himari!"

"I can't believe she actually did that. Nano." Hibiki knelt down and Himari quickly removed the ice needle. "No matter, I can still kill you both. Nano." Soon she summoned more whirlpools around them. Himari looked at her bleeding thigh, then at Hibiki.

"Master, you need to stop her."

"What about you?" Hibiki asked.

"I care not what happens to me." But before she can continue, Hibiki looked at her.

"But I do!" This caught Himari in Shizuku in surprise. "You're my friend and you already got yourself hurt protecting me. Do you think I'll be happy by putting you as a last priority?!"

"Y-Young master." Himari said while still looking very surprised.

"I won't be. If you're planning on sacrificing yourself for me then please don't. I don't want that especially just for me to fight." Shizuku looked at him confused.

"_First, this demon slayer is an Oni. Then…"_

"…something is strange about the two of them. Nano." Shizuku said before jumping up above. She soon waved. "I will stop for now and withdraw. But next time, Oni or not, I will kill you." She said before turning into water and escaping.

The two looked at where she once was before Hibiki stood up. He picked up Himari and carried her bridal style.

"Y-Young master?"

"I don't want you to feel any further pain. Let's get out of here before the others start having questions." Hibiki plainly stated as he carried her out.

* * *

**AN: There's the chapter. If you're wondering why I call Hitoshi 'Hibiki' in the flashbacks it's because he was still Hibiki back then. Anyways just review or ask questions by pm or reviews. Also please insert your OC ideas for any of the Oni. **

**Example:**

**Name: **

**History:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Oni name (Has to be canon but exceptions can be made if I you plead your case):**

**Reason for being an Oni:**

**Reason for being in the story:**

**Pairing (optional):**

**Alright, I'm done. Goodnight.**


	3. The Wind Twins

**AN: Hey, guys, I was originally planning to use the OCs later on but I really like some of the suggestions so I decided to use one of them in this chapter. This chapter will sponsor them and I hope I use the reviewer's details. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Omamori Himari or Kamen Rider Hibiki along with the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wind Twins

Shizuku was in the forest with other demons. She was thinking about her encounter with Hibiki and Himari. To say that she was surprised was an understatement.

"You had the chance to kill the fledging demon slayer, but chose to let him go. What is the meaning of this, Shizuku!?" A demon demanded.

"It's just something I need to confirm. Nano."

"We can't waste any time. If we don't act fast then we'll be the ones to die!" Another one stated.

"Maybe we should send another to kill him." Another demon proposed. Shizuku shook her head.

"I'll take care of him and the Crimson Blade of Noihara. Nano." Shizuku answered.

* * *

(At the house)

Himari, with a bandage around her leg, was on the couch thinking about what happened at the beach especially what Yuto said as Hibiki.

_"You're my friend and you already got yourself hurt protecting me. Do you think I'll be happy by putting you as a last priority?!"_

_"I won't be. If you're planning on sacrificing yourself for me then please don't. I don't want that especially just for me to fight."_

Those were a few of the words stuck in Himari's head.

"_Thou art too kind, Young Master." _Himari thought. _"Even though he is prepared to fight a spirit, he would rather protect me than fight." _Just then Rinko walks in.

"Well, Lady Pompus, is your wound all better now?" Himari just nodded.

"Tis nothing that time cannot heal." She answered.

"What happened to it, anyways? We were all really surprised to see you injured at the beach." Himari just remained silent. "But, you've watched Yuto's back, right?" Himari nodded.

"I've watched his just as he watched mine." Himari said.

"Thank you." Himari was really surprised considering she and Rinko didn't exactly get along at first.

"Tis no trouble."

"By the way, have you seen Yuto or Hitoshi?"

"They said that they have to pick up a couple of friends at the airport. They'll be back soon." Himari answered.

* * *

(The next day at the airport)

Yuto and Hitoshi were waiting patiently outside Gate 5 for two of the apprentices that the some of the Oni decided to send. Like Yuto, these apprentices have already gained their transformations and have received their titles as Oni.

"It's been a while since we saw them." Hitoshi said. Yuto nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's been a few years since we last saw them."

* * *

_(Six years ago)_

_Yuto was hiking with Hibiki until they stopped at a camp site. _

"_What is this place, Hibiki?"_

"_This is Ibuki's camp site. He and Amaki are here waiting for me. We could also rest here." Hibiki said as he and Yuto got comfortable in the spot._

"_Do they have apprentices, too?" Yuto asked. Hibiki nodded._

"_Most Oni do so don't be surprised if Ibuki and Amaki's apprentices are here." Yuto nodded. "I'm going to check in with them. I'll be right back." Hibiki said before going inside the main tent. Yuto was exploring the camp site until he heard a couple of voices._

"_C'mon May, let's just introduce ourselves." A male voice said._

"_I don't know, Jay."_

"_Look, I saw him arriving with Hibiki so he has to be his apprentice."_

"_I guess. Ok." Yuto turned around and saw a boy and girl. They were both twins._

"_Excuse us, but are you Hibki's apprentice?" Yuto nodded. The boy smiled. "I knew it! My name is Jay Ryosukei and I'm Ibuki's apprentice." _

"_Nice to meet you." Yuto said. He looked at the girl. She didn't say anything until her brother bumped her in the elbow with his. _

"_C'mon May just be nice." The girl nodded._

"_My name is May Ryosukei and I'm Amaki's apprentice."_

"_Yuto Amakawa and well, you know I'm Hibiki's apprentice." Yuto said._

* * *

As Yuto was reminiscing, he and Hitoshi could see the plane docking near the gate and soon everyone that was onboard. Soon he and Hitoshi saw two twins around Yuto's age.

The boy had spiked black hair and green eyes with his bangs covering the right eye. He was hearing a black hoodie, dark blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

While the girl had short black hair and green eyes with her bangs covering the left eye. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black shirt, jeans, and black combat boots.

"Jay! May!" Yuto called out. The twins looked to see Yuto and Hitoshi and walked towards them.

"Yuto, it's been a while!" Jay said while giving Yuto a hug. May just smiled at him.

"Good to see you again." She said. Jay let go and the twins looked at Hitoshi before nodding in respect.

"Hibiki." They both said. Hitoshi smiled but shook his head. He pointed at Yuto.

"He is Hibiki now. Not me." The two looked and were somewhat surprised. Jay then remembered.

"Oh yeah! Our masters did say that you became the new Hibiki." Jay remembered.

"Sorry about forgetting, it's been a long flight." May stated. Yuto and Hitoshi nodded before going to grab the twins' luggage.

Later, they loaded the luggage into the car before driving.

"So did Iori explained to you guys about the situation here?" Hitoshi asked. The two nodded.

"You are right, Makamou don't possess people or attack in the cities. This is really strange." May said. Jay then continued by opening a briefcase filled with inactive disc animals.

"We thought you guys could use these. We know about the ones you guys used but this is a city, you'll definitely need more." Hitoshi and Yuto nodded. Yuto then brought the twins up to date with what happened. He told them of his demon slayer blood, Himari, and the Ayakashi that were attacking him. Yuto also told them a little bit of Himari's…personality especially towards him. To say that the twins find it funny was a huge understatement. They soon arrived at the house.

"We're here." The four soon got out and started unpacking their luggage. As they brought them to the house they were greeted by Rinko and Himari.

"Morning, Rinko." Yuto greeted before bringing more stuff in.

"Doest thou need assistance, Young Master?" Yuto shook his head.

"We're good here. Besides, I don't want you to strain your leg." Yuto said. Rinko was about to say something but she noticed the twins.

"Who are they, Yuto?"

"This is Jay and May Ryosukei. They're Oni like me." Yuto explained. The two greeted them.

"I'm Rinko Kuzaki."

"And I'm Himari Noihara." Hitoshi then appeared with the last of the stuff.

"Morning girls, we'll talk later but for now we need to get this stuff into the guest rooms." Hitoshi said before the other three carried them into the twins' new room. Soon the twins were getting comfortable in their new room.

"What do you think, May?" May just looks at her brother.

"It's not bad. But things sound crazy around here." May answered.

"Crazy? May, you do remember what we do for a living, right?" May chuckled at his response.

"Ok, you have a point. But still I'm more used to facing Makamou not Ayakashi. Hard to believe I just met one." Jay just smiled.

"It's the first of many though and hey at least there's another Oni watching our backs."

"Yeah, especially since it's an old friend of yours." May said.

"May, Yuto is a friend of yours too." Jay stated. Just as May was about to respond they heard a scream from the bathroom.

Yuto goes in first and sees the girl from yesterday trying to get Kihadagani off her hair. Shizuku manages to throw him off her. Yuto looks at Kihadagani.

"Kihadagani, was that you that just screamed?" He nodded. Yuto usually keeps some Disc Animals active in case Ayakashi break in and it looks like that paid off.

"I wanted to go for a swim and the next thing I know she creeps up on me. She must've thought I was you."

"I see you keep interesting company. Nano." Shizuku said and Yuto got his Onsa Onkaku on standby. "I told you before, the next time I will kill you." Just then the others came in.

"Is this-?" Hitoshi began while Yuto nodded as a response.

"And, I told you I have no intention of fighting spirits who mean no harm." Yuto said. Jay stepped up.

"Yeah, same for me and my sister." Shizuku looks at him and May.

"I see, you two are also Oni." She soon turns to Yuto. "As for you demon slayer, prove it. What proof do you have that you're a demon slayer who doesn't wish to destroy all spirits!? Nano." Yuto sees how emotional she is so he places his Onsa Onkaku away. "How do you plan to appease the cries of all the spirits that were massacred!? Nano. Answer me, Yuto Amakawa!"

Everyone stared at Yuto.

"It's true that I cannot satisfy the dead spirits or bring them back and I don't know what kind of proof you need but…I'll find a way to get it to you if it's the last thing I do." He said. Shizuku seemed surprised but before she could answer and Asagiwashi flew through the window and transformed into a disc.

Yuto was about to get his Onsa Onkaku but Jay stopped him.

"Allow me." Yuto gave him the disc and Jay got some kind of gold whistle with blue sides out. He placed it on the end of the whistle and spun it. He seemed focus for a few seconds before he stopped it. "There's a few Makamous in the city. They're enjoying a feast right now." Yuto and May nodded before leaving. This catches Shizuku's attention.

At the garage Yuto was on the Gaika and Himari approached him.

"Let me come with you, Young Master." Yuto shook his head.

"You need to heal your leg. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Yuto explained but could tell by her facial expression that it wasn't enough. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides the twins have my back, right?" Jay and May were getting on Hitoshi's spare bike.

"Yeah, don't worry." Jay said. The three got their helmets on but Shizuku stopped them by talking to Yuto.

"I want to come. I want see what a 'Makamou' is." Shizuku requested. Yuto thought about it before passing her a helmet and gesturing her to get on. Soon the four drove away. Himari looked outside with a worried expression while Rinko had surprised expression.

"I didn't know Yuto could drive." Hitoshi just smiled.

"He has a good teacher."

* * *

(In the city)

A Yobuko and two Bakenekos were consuming the police officers that were trying to stop them.

"Drawing the Oni out will be easy. He can't take all of us on." The Yobuko said before consuming another police officer.

"Agreed but drawing him out this way seems…reckless." One of the Bakenekos said.

"If you have any other suggestion then I'm open towards it but I don't turn down a free meal. Besides, he can't take all of us down." Just then the two motorcycles arrived. The four got off and took off their helmets.

Shizuku looked in somewhat surprise over the dead bodies. Ayakashi just don't kill at random nor would they cause this much chaos to humans. These Makamou aren't spirits nor demons, they're just…beasts.

Yuto looks at the Wind Twins.

"Ready?" Jay smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I live for this." Jay said while May just nodded. Yuto got his Onsa Onkaku out and tapped it on the Gaika' handlebars. He placed it against his forehead before transforming into Hibiki.

"Not bad." Jay said before looking at May. The two nodded. Jay got his whistle out while May got hers which was a silver version of Jay's. The two pressed on it which soon opened up some flaps that became horns when the center revealed the Oni face.

Their whistles started to make a beeping noise until the two blew into them. Their whistles started to give off sound waves like the Onsa Onkaku. They placed their respective whistles against their foreheads until they had the same Oni face. They soon swung their right arms to the left which creates wind that soon became a little blue tornado. The two were soon consumed by their own tornados until an armored arm appeared out of each one and sliced through them.

Two new figures appeared in the twins' place.

In Jay's place was an armored figure with a dark bodysuit, blue gloves, a brass vest, a single horn, blue facial markings, a belt around his waist, and a white opaque visor. This was Kamen Rider Ibuki.

**Ibuki (****伊吹****) **

In May's place was the same armored figure but was a little shorter and has the physique of a female. This was Kamen Rider Amaki.

**Tenki (****テンキ****)**

The three Oni look at the Makamous while Shizuku was staying from the sidelines.

"So you guys going to pick? Because I call the Yobuko." Ibuki said before charging.

"Greedy." Amaki said before charging in herself.

"Of all the Makamou, why do I have to fight the Bakaneko?" Hibiki asked before charging in himself.

* * *

Ibuki tackled Yobuko and the two landed somewhere else on the road. The two separated and looked at each other.

"Another Oni!? I was told there was only one!" The Yobuko stated.

"Sorry to disappoint you then." Ibuki said before getting his Ongekikan Reppū out and started firing. The Yobuko could feel the burn from the shots before charging. He tried to attack Ibuki with its claws but Ibuki dodged all of his attempts while firing his gun.

But however, the Yobuko managed to disarm Ibuki of his gun before scratching at him a few times. Ibuki rolled on the ground with chest smoking a little bit.

"How do you like that!?" Ibuki got up.

"Ok, my turn." Ibuki said as he got up.

"**Kitōjutsu: ****Senpūjin!" **As he announced he felt his whole body charging with wind energy. He charged at the Yobuko at a high speed. When the Yobuko attempted to strike but he quickly ducked before sending him multiple punches and kicks. His attacks were now filled with eind energy meaning they were much powerful and stronger.

The Yobuko flew after the last punch. Ibuki grabbed his Reppū before following.

* * *

Hibiki felt unlucky considering Bakaneko were part cat.

"Ok, I better finish this quick before-Achoo!" Hibiki sneezed but when he did he breathed fire at the Bakaneko. Hibiki grabbed his Rekka out and used the distraction to charge and hit at the Bakaneko.

As the purple flames faded, the Bakaneko felt more burns from the bashing of Hibiki's Rekka. When Hibiki was about to strike with both arms, the Bakaneko grabbed them, and looked like he was about to kick him away. But, before he could…

"Achoo!" Hibiki sneezed again releasing his flaming breath. The Bakaneko let go of his arms and stumbled back trying to get the flames off him. "For once my allergies are actually helping." Hibiki said before charging his Rekka.

Hibiki launched multiple fireballs adding more fire to the Bakaneko's fur. As the fire faded he felt weakened and Hibiki used this towards his advantage. He grabbed his belt buckle and let it extend to its drum form. Hibiki prepared his Rekka as he announced his attack.

"**Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata!" **He soon started beating the drum with both arms together. He does it over and over and over again.

**(****音撃打・一気火勢の型****: S****ound Attack Stroke: the Single Spirit, Force of Fire Style)**

He does it again and again until the Bakaneko finally exploded leaving its unconscious victim.

"Another possessed…" Hibiki started before going to find the others.

* * *

"I told the others that this plan was reckless!" The Bakaneko exclaimed. Amaki faced him.

"Smart fella. What are you doing with them?" She mockingly asked before firing her own Reppū. She soon charged as she fired again. The Bakaneko soon tried to attack but she dodged all of his attacks while using her Reppū as a melee weapon. She soon kicked him away and fired again.

The Bakaneko this time tackled her, making her drop her Reppū. She was struggling to get him off of her until she did. Amaki soon stood up and announced.

"**Kitōjutsu: Onizume!" **Soon her hands turned to claws and charged. She scratched her claws on the Bakaneko's chest before going at his arms. She continued this process until she kicked him away.

Amaki used this time to get her Reppū and fired again. When the shots hit him, he flew back and Amaki gave pursuit.

The Bakaneko flew and collided with the Yobuko. The two fell down and the twins caught up to them. Each twin at the end with the Makamous in the middle. The twins looked at each other before nodding.

Each one of the twins pressed some buttons on their Reppūs and started firing on them. These shots were different from the other ones. They grabbed their belt buckles and placed them on their Reppūs, making them look like trumpets.

"**Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen!" **Ibuki and Amaki announced. They soon started to take deep breaths before putting their trumpets on their mouths.

**(音撃射・疾風一閃, Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash)**

Then they blew into it with the trumpet releasing huge waves of wind at the Makamous. The shots they fired started to react by glowing red where they were specifically shot. As Ibuki and Amaki kept playing the shots were becoming larger until an explosions occurred, taking the two Makamous down with it. Ibuki raised his arm.

"High five!" Amaki did just that as Hibiki arrived. The explosion faded leaving two unconscious civilians.

"More possessed." Hibiki said. Ibuki and Amaki began examining them.

"So this is the anomaly, huh?" Amak asked. Hibiki nodded. Ibuki started to look around.

"Where are the Douji and Hime?" Ibuki asked as he looked around.

"Don't really know. That's another thing that worries me. This should've grabbed at least one pair's attention." Hibiki said.

"This is weird; nothing has been like this before." Amaki said. She soon started to go back towards the bikes. "C'mon, we should get the others." Ibuki and Hibiki nodded before following her.

Meanwhile on the rooftops someone watched the whole thing. He was wearing a black coat with the hood on and while he was watching he had a black headed Onsa Onkaku that he was playing with. He placed it away before summoning a Gray Mirror and walking through it.

* * *

(At the house)

The four arrived back with Himari, Rinko, and Hitoshi waiting for them.

"Well?" Hitoshi began.

"They're all taken care. But they were possessive kind again." Yuto answered. Jay stepped up.

"Even though there hasn't been like this it doesn't mean they can't be taken down."

"But this does mean we need to keep a more careful watch." Jay then remembered something before getting the case filled with Disc animals and bring them out back. Jay got his Onibue Onteki out and blew into it activating the animals. They consisted of birds, wolves, and also frogs. Shizuku watched with a surprised expression before heading back in. Himari looked at her before getting her sheathed sword.

"Young Master, is it wise to leave her here? We know not what one of her ilk may do to thee." Himari said as she was about to unsheathe her sword.

"Hold a moment, Himari. Just calm down for a minute." Yuto said. Shizuku decided to speak up for herself.

"I've seen the Makamou and after seeing what they could do, I kind of approve killing them off. But…" She soon looked at Yuto. "You've promised me proof that you have no intention of killing off the Ayakashi. Nano."

"Young Master, are you really on planning on keep her!? Pull yourself together and return to reality, Young Master!" By then Himari's cat ears showed slightly surprising the newcomers here while Yuto's allergies were beginning to react. "I am thinking of thee."

"Then please just listen then." Yuto said while his cheeks were red and his eyes were tearing before he sneezed.

"Is he allergic to cats or something?" Jay asked. Rinko and Hitoshi nodded. Shizuku remembered seeing something similar when Hibiki was fighting the Bakaneko.

"Is there a reason why he has a runny nose, cries, and sneezes constantly? Nano."

"Well, he is allergic to cats."

"Allergic?" Rinko decided to explain this.

"To put it simply, it's like his body's natural reaction. It's pretty hard for him to deal with. "

"_He lets her serve him even though he suffers, even though her being around him causes this reaction. I don't understand him one bit. Nano." _Shizuku thought before talking.

"Yuto Amakawa." Yuto soon tries to regain his composure.

"I don't really have any real way of getting the proof you need but I don't believe that demon slayers and spirits shouldn't kill each other just because of who they are. Even we Oni have managed to live in peace with the humans for years. If being an Oni taught me one thing is that…you should only judge on what people do not just who or what they are. It's why I won't fight you even though your way of life was taken by the demon slayers. Although it's going to take a lot more than words, isn't it?" Yuto said catching Shizuku in surprise. Himari sheathed her sword.

"Thou art too kind, Young Master." Jay shook his head.

"It is what most Oni follows." Jay said with May nodding.

"I understand. Nano." Shizuku said. "You no longer have to answer my questions so quickly. Nano."

"Thank you for understanding." Yuto said. Hitoshi then thought of something.

"Maybe if you get to know Yuto a little better then I'm sure you would have your proof then." Hitoshi proposed. Shizuku then thought about it before talking.

"If I stay here and live with you people then I'll come to understand you better. Nano." The Oni and former Oni were somewhat surprised while Rinko and Himari were completely surprised.

"What!?" Himari and Rinko exclaimed.

"Pleased to meet you all. Nano." Shizuku said as she let her guard down.

"_This is going to be interesting now." _Jay thought.

"_Weirdest morning of my life." _May thought.

After eating a breakfast made by Shizuku, which was surprisingly good. The three Oni decided to train together. They were in the basement, with a training mat down on the floor, and all three were in the proper workout clothes. Meanwhile Himari outside doing who knows what.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Yuto asked while he was at one end of the mat. The twins were at the other end.

"You sure you want to do this? Two on one doesn't seem fair." Jay said. May also seemed a bit skeptical about this.

"We have to be at our best and to that we have to train at our best. And so far you guys are at your best together." Yuto answered.

"Ok, if you say so. What about you, May?"

"I could use the exercise." Yuto smiled.

"Ok, well, let's get started." Yuto said as the three got into a combat position. The twins charged first Yuto did a dodge roll before striking at them while at the same time he was blocking all of their hits. He managed to do a leg sweep making the twins fall before trying to land a punch on Jay. Jay rolled out of the way while May uses the opportunity to kick Yuto in the side. He tumbled back a little before May helped her twin up.

Yuto regained his composure but not before the twins managed to hit him in the gut. Yuto stumbled back more before looking at the twins, who were smiling.

"Not bad." Yuto complimented.

"I told you two on one seemed a bit unfair."

"Too late for regrets now." May simply said.

"But who doesn't enjoy the challenge?" Yuto asked before charging. He flipped over Jay and punched him to the side and did a leg sweep on May. May quickly got up and landed a few punches on Yuto before trying punch him in the face but he moved away just in time. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder. While facing her Jay got up, grabbed Yuto from behind, and threw him. Yuto landed on his feet. Yuto smiled and faced the twins before charging.

The spar was going on for what seemed to be a long time but in truth it was only on for a few minutes. After an hour the trio decides to call it a tie. Hitoshi was watching and to him, it was good that they've decided to train with each other. He was also glad that they could fight outside of their transformations. He soon left wondering what Himari is doing considering that Shizuku took over most of the chores around the house.

* * *

Later, Himari told Yuto that she got a part time job at a cafe with a girl named Lizlett (or Liz for short). He decided to bring the others when visiting her.

"Miss Pompus is working part time now?" Rinko asked. Yuto nodded.

"Miss Kisaragi showed her the place. I suppose since Shizuku took most of the chores she became a little frustrated from not doing anything." Yuto explained.

"After seeing how she works I wouldn't be surprised." Jay said.

"I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't a freeloader. Nano." Shizuku simply said.

"C'mon, let's see how she's doing." Rinko said. The five soon arrived at Café Relish and it seemed like a very popular place.

"Wow, I guess she has her work cut out for her, huh?"Jay said but not before being greeted by a familiar voice.

"Young Master!" They soon turned to see Himari, with her cat ears and tail, in maid's outfit. "What a pleasant surprise!" Himari soon gestured the group to sit at a table nearby. Yuto was blushing slightly at Himari's outfit, he would've blushed more if it wasn't for his allergies getting in the way.

"What's with the uniform?" Yuto managed to ask. Himari twirled around in it.

"Does it please thee?"

"For the most part, yes." Yuto complimented.

"How could you have your…cat features out like that?" May asked.

"I thought it cut and if these customers found it cute all the better right." Himari answered.

"They probably think its part of the getup." Rinko answered.

"Oh! My cat eared cutie!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Taizou! Since when did you-?" Taizou looked at Yuto.

"Oh, Yuto! You're here too?" Taizou then looked at Shizuku. "Who's the slender little babe?" Shizuku took a sip of her drink.

"Shizuku. I'm…related to Noihara. Nano."

"Those eyes…that voice…how arousing!" May whispered into her twin's ear.

"Perv." Jay nodded at what she said. Taizou soon looked at May.

"Who's the tomboy babe?"

"My sister." Jay said in a cold and menacing voice. Taizou got into a defensive position.

"Whoa man, I didn't mean anything by it I was just curious, that's all." Jay smiled.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, I'm Jay and this is May. We're…old friends of Yuto." May just stared at her brother before whispering to him.

"I wouldn't exactly say that Yuto is my friend." Jay whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Why would I need friends if I have you?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Jay simple answered.

"I guess with all the maid cafes here no one really notices her." Yuto concluded. Himari then hugged Yuto.

"I am the Young Master's personal maid!" All of the male customers, except Jay, wached with their mouths open.

"I'm so jealous!"

"Can we actually get that service!?"

"Let go of him!" Rinko demanded. Shizuku was just watching while the twins were laughing inwardly.

"Himari." Said a female voice. The group turned around and they all see a girl. She looks to be around their age, was wearing a maid's outfit, blue eyes, light skin, and long blond hair tied into twin ponytails. "You can't just do that! We've got to treat each and every customer in a fair and sincere manner." Himari released Yuto and bowed.

"Forgive me. I've allowed my inexperience to get the better of me. I hall restrain myself forthwith." Yuto bowed as well.

"I'm sorry for causing such a fuss as well." Liz looked at Yuto with a surprised expression.

"Oh, uh, no problem." She then had a worry look on her face.

"_This boy's scent…" _She then looked at the twins. _"Their scent as well seems a bit unusual."_

While drinking their tea Himari approaches them.

"Young Master, I have need to tell thee something." Yuto looked at her. She soon turned her head at Liz as did the others. "That foreign girl is no human. Be on your guard."

"She's a spirit from the West." The Oni looks at her for a few seconds.

"She's a spirit, huh? She doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary." Jay said while May was still drinking her tea. Yuto nodded, agreeing with his statement. The three Oni were just watching her work and so far they've all had positive thoughts.

"_She really likes her work. She wouldn't do anything harmful." _Yuto thought.

"_She is dedicated, I'll give her that. But she doesn't even look like she could harm a fly." _Jay thought.

"_For a spirit, she really makes good tea. What's the worse she could do?" _May thought as she took another sip.

"_Why is Yuto staring at her?" _Rinko mentally asked herself. Liz looked at the table and see all three of them looking at her.

"_That's not a typical look I get from customers! They're spying on me. They're either some of those BEM hunters or ghostbusters! They must've used Himari to scout me!" _Liz mentally said as she pictured on the worst case scenario. She decided not to risk anything and grabbed a bottle that had a skull on it from the pantry. After making the spiked tea, she gave all three cups to them after Rinko left to make a quick phone call.

"Here you go." Liz said as she past them their cups.

"But we didn't order anything." May stated.

"It's on the house." Liz answered before leaving. Yuto just stared at it.

"On the house?" Yuto then smelt it while Shizuku placed her tongue in Jay's. "Something's off about this." Shizuku nodded in response.

"There's a spell in this. Nano." She said.

"So what do we do with them?" May asked. Shizuku soon poured two of them into the third one after emptying most of it discreetly out the window. She soon gave it to Taizou.

"Here you go. Nano." Shizuku said.

"Wow, thanks." When he drank it….

"I gotta go home. I don't know why but I just have to." Taizou said as he rushed out.

"I gotta admit that was funny." Jay said.

"Cat, blonde made her move." Shizuku said. Himari immediately unsheathed her blade. She cut through the vase Liz was holding before she fell down.

"I have kept my watch on thee. If thou art making thy move, that shall change." Himari said before getting in a combat stance. "I am the Crimson blade of Noihara. I protect the Young Master!"

"I'm against violence!" Liz said as she got up.

"Hast thou forgotten they deed earlier?"

"I was only trying to get them to leave peacefully!"

"No excuses!" Himari said as she pointed her blade.

"I swear it! Please just leave!" Liz said before she released a dust on the customers. When she did they all went home.

"What the?" Rinko asked as she got back.

"I'm not losing this peaceful life that I just made! I'll protect it no matter what!" Liz declared. Himari soon threw a fork at her before charging while Liz was dodging her attacks.

"Himari, stand down." Yuto ordered but Himari didn't do anything.

"So…Oni, are you going to transform? Nano." Shizuku asked. Jay faced her.

"There's no reason to." Jay said.

"Himari, stand down! Please just-." Before Yuto could finish he ducked from a chair going at him.

"Young Master?"

"I'm fine but stand down!" Yuto ordered.

"But-." Before Himari could finish she got pinned down by Liz.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" But before she could get an answer Himari stabbed her in chest.

"I won't let harm come to thy master!" Himari declared before noticing something. "There's no resistance!" Liz pulled the blade out.

"That's mean! You ripped a hole in my dress!" She said before she wound started healing at a fast pace.

"So she isn't a tea spirit after all. Nano." The four looked at her as she spied some of the tea. "If she was then some of her spiritual energy should be in the tea."

"Which doth make thee a tsukumogami!" Himari concluded.

"A what?" Yuto asked.

"Tis an object that, after years of beloved use, gains a spirit of its own, which doth grants the object power. The body is just a projected image." Himari explained.

"Her real body is somewhere else. Nano."

"But is has a strong possibility to be related to tea in some manner." Himari concluded. She soon looked around and saw a white tea cup in the pantry. "Over yonder?" Himari said before going for it.

"No! Wait!" Liz said before Himari grabs it.

"Is this her true form?" Himari asked before throwing it at the ground before Liz grabs her arm.

"Please don't! If you do then I'll die!" As they were struggling Himari tripped making her drop the cup. "My body!" Liz makes an attempt to grab it but missed. Liz closed her eyes and prepared for the worse. When Liz opened her eyes she sees herself intact.

"Need some help?" Jay asked as he offered his hand. Liz looked at it before seeing her teacup in the other. Liz took it and got up.

"Nice thinking, Jay." Yuto said.

"T-Thank you." Liz got out. Jay offered her cup.

"Here, it's yours." Liz took it.

"But why would you…?"

"There are a few reasons why, like the fact that you don't look like someone who would hurt a fly.

"Huh?"

"I, my sister, and Yuto could just tell how you love working here and making the best out of this peaceful life you've made, especially when you serve others your tea. Neither of us didn't feel any evil in you so it wouldn't seem fair for you to end like this."Jay explained. Liz blushed and started tearing.

"He's right." Yuto said. "You're not a bad person, we could tell that much. Someone who makes tea the way you do couldn't be a bad person at heart."

"Oh my…I'm so sorry! I thought you guys came here to kill me!"

"We have teachers who taught us better than that." May said. Himari sheathed her sword.

"So in the end, she only went a little crazy."

"Hey, don't worry. Neither of us have intention of killing you." Jay said.

"I could vouch for that." Yuto said.

"Same." May answered.

"So…are we free to go?" Jay asked. Liz nodded.

"Sure." Liz said as she wiped her tear.

Himari was thinking on Liz's nature, on how she just wanted to live a good life with no hatred against human or spirit, and how she doesn't look like she bears no ill will towards her. She watches Liz talking with Jay, who is smiling. She soon turned to Yuto.

"_I wonder if I can give the Young Master that kind of smile?" _She thought to herself. Shizuku was watching Jay being joined by the other Oni.

"_A demon slay-no, Oni that won't kill without a good reason to. Just because a few people have faith in someone doesn't make them wrong. Nano." _Shizuku thought to herself.

* * *

(The next morning)

The twins were waking up and rubbing their eyes until they hear taps from the window. Jay went to check on it to see…Yuto throwing pebbles. Jay opened it.

"C'mon we have to train." Yuto said but not as loud as he could.

"You know, you could just talk to us via the hall." Jay said.

"Yeah but that's because-." Before he could finish the twins heard a knock from the door. May went to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked. To her and Jay's surprise, they see the three girls in maid outfits.

"Excuse me, but have either of you seen the Young Master?" Himari asked. May just stared at the window before facing the girls.

"No." She answered before closing it.

"Nice save, Sis." Jay said.

"I didn't do it for him. I did it because I didn't want to deal with this." May said. "C'mon, let's change before the girls decide to look outside." She poked her head through the window and looked at Yuto. "We'll be right there." She said. Yuto nodded.

"Well, Sis, I guess living around here will be interesting." Jay said.

* * *

(At Café Relish)

"Here you go." Liz said as she passed the tea for another customer. The customer was wearing a black hooded coat.

"Thank you." He said. Liz smiled and left. The man pulled out a black headed Onsa Onkaku.

"_Just you wait, Hibiki."_

* * *

**AN: There' my latest chapter! Wow, I really am increasing my length of words for them now. Anyways, review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. ****Also please insert your OC ideas for any of the Oni. (Except the ones that I just shown).**

**Example:**

**Name: **

**History:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Oni name (Has to be canon but exceptions can be made if I you plead your case):**

**Reason for being an Oni:**

**Reason for being in the story:**

**Pairing:**

**I would also like to thank dsgundam00 for his OC suggestions which were the twins. So give him a big round of applause. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
